Mislead, Deceive and Double Cross
by Ryter Ryterson
Summary: Dru's back in Schola, again. She's sneaking out to see Christophe, again. The suckers are trying to kill her, again. All in all things haven't changed much. Well besides Augie being kidnapped and Anna acting like she's lost her mind.
1. Trickery

**Betrayals by Lili St. Crow.**

"**Thank God," Shanks said, softly. "We're safe."**

**Shanks pulled up to the steps leading to the front door. He cut the engine, and I sensed that people inside the big pile of white stone were aware of our arrival. Any moment now the door would open, and we'd have questions to answer and things to do and… **

**The huge, iron- bound double door at the top of the gleaming white stairs was already opening, revealing a slice of darkness inside for just a moment before slim teenage forms boiled out they were all boys, and all **_**djamphir**_**. **

**Which ones were enemies?**

"**I sure as hell hope so," I said and reached for the door handle.**

* * *

This is my version of book three. This is just the beginning if people seem to like it I will continue. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The car door opened with a groan and I stepped out landing on slightly shaking feet. In that instant I knew, there would be no turning back. There would be no more hiding, no running. I would never be able to go back to my old life. I would never see my Dad again, never be able to target practice with him on a lazy afternoon. That chapter of my life was over. Behind me I heard Graves, Shanks, and Dibs all climb out of the car. They surrounded me, hiding me from view. The _djamphir_ boys descended the stairs with angry expressions on their faces. They quickly reached the last step only to stop in surprise. They didn't say anything their eyes blinking rapidly as they tried to figure out who we were. I didn't mind it gave me time to give them a once over. It was a group of five their ages looked to be from about sixteen to eighteen, though that didn't tell me their real ages. Their faces ranged from dark to light, looking to be everything from Chinese to Irish. But they all had the Look about them, the Look that no teenager should have. Finally a tall broad-shouldered blond broke the silence.

"Who are you?" he asked. Shanks stepped forward.

"We have come to talk about the Order, it would be better if spoke in private." Shanks said. At the words the blond face turned to one of disproval. His eyes roamed over us as if he was trying to read our thoughts. He seemed to be the leader, I didn't like him.

"If you are here to talk about Christophe then let me tell you now he needs to come in, end of story."

"That's not why we are here." Graves said. The blond raised an eyebrow.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"We have a svetocha." On cue Dibs stepped away revealing me to their view. Hisses of shock ran through the _djamphir. _My heart picked up a notch as they stared at me like a lab rat. I couldn't help but wonder which onces wanted me dead?

"How is this possible?" one of them asked.

"My mother was a svetocha." I answered just to prove I could, in fact, speak for myself.

"She was part of the Order." Dibs added. A chorus of nodding heads told me they all had a good guess who she was.

"Where has she…" started one. But just then a low whine sounded from the back seat. I had forgotten about Ash, I quickly opened the door and he stumbled out. At the sight of the white stripe the _djamphir _went crazy.

"You brought a Broken here?" asked one.

"That isn't who I think it is?" cried another. I swiftly cut them off before it could get any worse.

"This is Ash he saved my life," I stated "and I'm going to help him."

"You can't help a Broken." said the Blond.

"Then I'm going try."

"How stupid are you bringing _him_ here?" he asked stepping closer to me.

"Hey." growled Graves from beside me. "You don't talk to her like that."

"Stay out of this half breed!" he snarled back. My temper spiked I had nearly been killed just a few hours ago and I really wasn't in the mood to watch him catcall.

"_Ash_ saved my life, twice. A feet none of you seem to be able to accomplish!" I yelled. "I owe it to him to do everything I can." The Blonde opened his mouth most likely to start a shouting match with me but Shanks stopped him.

"Why don't we move inside and I can explain more fully." Shanks said.

With a disgruntled nod we followed him inside. I quickly climbed the stairs my bodyguards at my side and Ash walking beside my feet. The Blond opened the iron-bolt doors and I walked inside. The foyer was impressive, sparklingly white stone made up the floor and huge marble pillars held up the roof. Yet it gave the impression of a museum, it didn't seem to be lived in. Multiple hallways led off the entryway leading to what I would guess would be classrooms and dorm rooms.

"Anthony," said the Blond turning to the man next to him. "why don't you show Miss…?"

"Dru is fine." I said.

"Dru here to her room, along with her friends." he said in a way where a six year old could tell he was insulting them.

"Well I thought I would never see the day." said a voice behind me. I turned, a twenty something man stood, I could feel waves of power coming off him; this wasn't a guy to mess. All the people in the room had gone silent, even Blondie had shut up. "Dru Andersen I'm so glad to meet you."

"You know my name?" I asked.

"Yes I have friends in high places." He said with a laugh. "Welcome to my humble home. I know you must be tired why don't you settle in and Shanks and I can have a chat." I gave him a grateful look; he returned it with a smile that lit up his face. "Oh and Nathanael," He called to Blondie/Nathanael. "wait for me in my office." At the words I swear I saw him shudder.

Dibs, Graves and I wordlessly followed Anthony down a hallway. We walked in silence no one saying a word, there wasn't a sound except for Ash's panting. I lost track of the twisting halls. Finally we came to a large wooden door, Anthony stopped.

"Here is your room, the bathroom is through the hall and I will bring up some clothes."

"What about them?" I asked pointing to Graves.

"Their dorms are in a different section." I cast Graves a fleeting look as I walked in followed by Ash. The door slammed shut behind me.

I sighed and took inventory of the room. A queen sized bed sat in the center, a dark wood dresser stood by the wall. In the corner there was an ancient looking wooden desk with a sleek new laptop. It was cozy if you got over the whole prison feeling. I went to the dresser and opened it up. There were old fashion dresses and blouses hanging, I shut it again. I guess this had been a girl's room. I climbed onto the bed too tired to undress. Ash jumped up on the place beside me and rested his head so we lay eye to eye. I looked deep into his eyes trying to find something human, anything.

"I'll save you, I promise." I whispered. But the only reaction I got was for him to whimper and close his eyes. I wrapped my arm around him and slipped into an exhausted sleep.

_

* * *

_

_I was walking down a gloomy hallway. The shadows seem to close in from all sides. My mother's necklace grew warm on my collarbone. I kept walking. At the end of the hall was a plain wooden door, despite my wishes my hand reached out to turn the knob. In my head I heard the flutter of Gran's owl. Something horrible was going to happen. The door swung open I couldn't see anything there was nothing but dark. Sudden I was under attack something in my head an unbearable weight. The pressure built till I couldn't think I couldn't breathe. I opened my mouth to scream but the darkness crept into my mouth and slid down my throat. It was slimy and taste so bitter I wanted to puke. The weight declined and the shadows darkened and before me stood a figure I just needed a little more light."_

_You." I whispered._


	2. Inveigle

_I'm giving you a heads up chapter two is kind of short, sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to Emma I guess I should have reread the last book. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. Beside me Ash was growling up a storm as he tried to wake me.

"It's ok." I said scratching his back, the smooth silky fur slipping through my fingers.

Then the dream came back to me. I hadn't seen the face of whoever was behind the door, it had been so dark. I let out a sigh and tried to ignore the vague tingle of danger in the air. A glance at the clock on the nightstand told me I should get up sometime this century. I climbed out of bed wincing at the latest set of battle bruises; I couldn't wait till I could heal faster. Scratch that last time I had Changed I had nearly started snacking on everyone nearby. I pushed the thought aside I couldn't change what was going to happen. I would bloom and learn to deal with the bloodlust, or at least I hoped.

I took a quick shower in the attached bathroom and then hunted for some clothes. After some searching I found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, surprisingly they fit. My stomach had just begun to rumble when I heard a knock on the door. Ash barked but I shushed him. I listened for a moment at the door and then reached out with the tough. I found nothing. I opened the door, before me stood Anthony from the night before.

"Miss Anderson." he said with I thought must be a smile.

"Dru is fine."

"I thought that you might like to have lunch," he continued ignoring me. "Then Mr. Raven requests your company."

"Raven?" I asked.

"You met him last night." I nodded he was the man with more power than even Christophe, which was saying something. With an empty stomach I followed Anthony out the door; he didn't say anything as Ash trotted behind.

This time I paid more attention to the halls. All the rooms we passed were empty. I didn't need the touch to feel the complete blankness in the rooms; no one had lived in these rooms for a long time. Underlining the cold chill in the air was a hint of the bitter taste of fear. What had happened here?

Finally we reached to what I thought would be the mess hall but looked to be more of a giant dining room. Long wooden tables lined the room filled to the brim with noisy students; I automatically flinched away from the racket. No one had seen me yet. I looked around the room, just like the last Schola the _djamphir_ sat together at the head tables and the wulfren together in the corner tables. I scanned the room for Graves and found him in the corner next to Shanks and Dibs. The wulfren boys crowded around the three. While the _djamphir _cast them angry glares. I took a steadying breath and stepped into the room. As if planned all eyes began turning my way and conversion stopped. I tried to ignore the nervous stillness in the air and disregard the hint of wax oranges on my tongue. I quickly strolled towards Graves' table hoping to make it before anything happened, I didn't. I had been about to pass one of the _djamphir's_ tables when a heavy hand landed on my shoulder. I turned, resisting the urge to punch the guy in the gut, and stared up into green eyes.

"The name's Jack, why don't something as pretty as you sit here?" asked an oily voice. I gave him a once over, judging by his appearance he was one of those guys who is use to giving orders and having them obeyed. If they aren't he gets mad, fast.

"I'm fine thanks." I said trying to push past him.

"Really," he said gripping my shoulder tighter while flashing me a smile as if that would make me do what he said. "you should sit down."

Across the room I locked eyes with Graves who had gotten out of his chair. He looked like he was about to run over and kill Jack. I shook my head at him and he froze, though I could tell by his face this had to be resolved, now. The room was nothing but tense silence as every student waited to see what would happen next. Moving lighting fast I gripped the hand that was on my shoulder, I then twisted it at a painful angle behind Jack's back. I could feel my pulse in my ears the blood racing through my body and behind it was the raging fire of bloodlust. I leaned in close to Jack's ear.

"Don't Ever. Lay. Your. Hands. On. Me. Again." I whispered in his ear pausing after each word.

I then shoved him against the table and turned without a word. The _djamphir_ began hissing angrily and the wulfren were laughing so loud I'm surprise the glass didn't break. My face burned slightly I didn't know if it was from embarrassment or anger. I had almost made it to the table when I caught my reflection in the window. I stopped stunned, instead of my frizzy brown curls and even the blond locks I had last time, decorating my head was a mane of red. Mixtures of red, orange and blue blended in my hair giving the overall appearance of a flame. As I watched the red slowly faded and in its place my brown hair stood. That was strange. I walked the rest of the way to the table and collapsed beside Graves. Burying my face in my hands I tried to block out what I had just done. I peered out from behind my hands. Dibs was letting out high pitch giggles as he tried to gain control while Graves just had a slight smile on his face. Shanks was laughing so hard tears we running down his face.

"Oh shut up." I said. This only caused him to laugh harder. "So what are the students like?" I asked trying to change the subject. Conversation had started again in the room but I was still getting sideways glances.

"They're fine." said Dibs.

"Which is Dibs' way of saying that the _djamphir_ are even worse here." Shanks said.

"How bad?" I asked.

"Bad." Graves said darkly.

"Well hopefully at this school I will at least get some training."

"Yeah one could hope." said Graves.

Just then a growl echoed in the dining room and conversation stopped. A chorus of barks followed, I was out of my chair before I knew it. It was then that I realized Ash hadn't walked in with me. I broke into a run shoving guys out of my way. I flung the doors open and raced down the halls searching for the sound. Behind me I could hear people following me but I didn't bother turning around. Finally I found Ash. His right leg was caught in a animal trap yet he kept growling at an empty hallway. I peered down the hallway to see what was there but saw nothing. Pulling the knife out of my back pocket I started to step down the hall. I was immediately pulled back my Ash who had grabbed onto my pant leg. Seeing as how I wasn't going anywhere I decided to use a different method. Reaching inside myself I uncurled the fist inside my mind, like Gran had trained me. The Other part of me sensed the hallway. As I did wax oranges and rotten blood exploded on my tongue in a wave, and the places on the back of my tongue, that normal people don't have, began to tingle. The hallway gave off the feel of someone who defiantly wasn't' friendly and whoever they were they would be back. I had just returned to myself when Graves and a group _djamphir_ and wulfren arrived.

"You ok?" Graves asked.

"Fine, but he's not." I said looking down at Ash. The leg that had been caught in the trap was bloody and I could see hints of bone. He had really done a number on it. If only he could tell us what he had seen.

"Jesus is that a Broken?" asked one of the wulfren.

"How is this possible?" asked another.

"We need to get the trap off." I said ignoring their questions. Moving slowly so Ash could see what I was doing I reached down and took hold of the jaws on the trap. Graves reached down to help me. aWorking slowly we pulled the trap apart. The metal teeth dug into my hands causing them to bleed but I ignored it. Ash yanked his foot free and the trap slammed back shut.

"Who did this?" asked Shanks.

"I don't know but whoever they were they weren't here to make friends." Just then Anthony came running down the hall.

"Miss Anderson are you alright?" he asked.

"For now and I told you it's Dru."


	3. Delude

_Wow it took me forever to get this chapter up sorry guess I've been busy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, hope you like this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 3

Anthony gazed at me with an expression that could only be described as respect.

"When then if things are fine Mr. Raven will see you now." Anthony said.

"Right," I replied. "Graves can you take care of Ash?" I asked looking at him, he looked worried.

"Dru don't you think you should wait and try and figure out what happened." He suggested.

"Whoever it was their gone." I said.

"Fine, be careful." I knew he wanted to say more. But what's done is done.

"I will." I said.

I followed Anthony down the hallway as he led me to what I could only assume was Raven's office. We came to a large wooden door an old fashion knocker hung. Anthony reached up knocked twice and opened the door. I stepped inside and looked around. The office had a worn but cared for feel. A couch stood off to the side, beautiful paintings of New York covered the walls. In the center of the room, sat a desk which looked so old I'm surprised it didn't crumble. I took a seat across from Raven and waited for him to speak.

"How do you like it here?" he asked. It was strange he sounded like every new principal I had, except of course this was different.

"It's fine." I said.

"Good, I talked to some of the teachers and we have planned out a special schedule for you…"

"So you're actually going to teach me?" I asked, cutting him off.

"Yes the majority of your classes will be private, but we have mixed some other classes with yours. Here is your schedule." He said handing me a piece of paper. I quickly scanned the paper.

Anatomy - Bones

Etiquette – Antilochos

Combat- Certo

History – Blackburn

Mediation – Heria

"We've cut out the regular classes you have taken in the past to give you more time to study more important subjects." Raven said.

"Do you really think that mediation and etiquette are more important than combat?" I asked.

"The mediation will help you control the blood lust. And if you are meeting with an opposing group to try and reach a compromise, and you forget to sit in the correct place then who knows they could view it as an insult. Then who knows what they would do." I shut my mouth I hadn't thought of it that way. He kept going.

"You are not to leave the school without bodyguards and _only_ if I sign off on it. Also you have a curfew of nine o'clock. Considering the earlier events we are placing guards outside your door at night and to escort you to your classes." I instantly wanted to lash out, defiance racing through my veins.

"Why don't you just put a chip in me so you always know where I am." I said nastily.

"Don't tempt me." He replied glaring back. "You seem to have no idea how valuable you truly are. While you are under my protection I will do everything I can to protect you and I don't care if you hate me for it." I sat in the chair having little to say, he could put as many bodyguards on me as he wanted. But that didn't mean I was going to make it easy for them. I was threw being told how rare I was and then treated like piece of glass, stuck listening for everyone else to decide what was best for me. I was going to live my life and to hell with everyone else.

"Fine." I said instead, adding just enough challenge in my voice of a rebellious teenager.

"You can still make Blackburn's class if you hurry."

Suddenly a door in the right corner (I hadn't seen) opened and in walked two men to make an oak tree jealous. They towered over me and were shaped like oxen; no one would want to be in the way of these two guys. I cast Raven a pleading glance silently begging him for mercy. For him to not make me walk around with the human mountains on my tail. His only answer was a smirk saying I was definitely not getting my way. With a disgruntled sigh I got up and left the room trying to ignoring the shaking floor behind me.

I arrived at Blackburn's class. It was crowded with teenage boys who had gotten back from lunch. It was surprisingly easy to find the teacher; he was the only one not clambering for a seat near the front. I attempted to sneak into the back to find a seat. However the plan quickly failed as the one of the bumbling fools knocked over a life-size model of a wulfern. It created a domino effect till it had knocked over three chairs a trashcan and a stack of papers. All eyes turned to us or more likely me. I covered my face with my hands desperately wishing I could rewind time. I took a seat, trying not to draw anymore looks. The seats beside me filled up quickly, as I sat there a bright red, wondering what Graves was doing. The class turned out to actually be pretty interesting.

For the wulfren, I found out they believe they descended from the Greek myth story of Lvcaon. The story being in ancient Greek they thought they were four ages of man the Golden, Silver, Bronze and Iron. In the Iron Age man had become rude and selfish. Zeus (king of gods) decided that he must see for himself how awful man had become. So he goes to the King of Arcadia's home. He pretends to be a beggar and Lycaon (king of Arcadia) invites Zeus into his home. But Lycaon performs a terrible offense. He feeds Zeus human flesh mixed with other meat (he does this to prove that the beggar isn't a god). Unlucky for Lycaon Zeus is a god. As punishment Zeus turns Lycaon into a wolf, therefore creating the first "werewolf".

I learned that for the _djamphir_ many believed they had descended from the beautiful princess Lamia. In ancient Greece Lamia, daughter of King Belus, became one of Zeus's many lovers. Yet when Hera (Zeus's wife) found out, Hera killed all of Lamia's children. After being driven insane by her grief Lamia began consuming the blood of other men, women and children, becoming the first sucker. Yet the more popular theory is the bible story of Abel and Cain. That is Cain's jealous over Abel caused him to kill his brother, committing the first murder. For his sin God cursed him to forever have to drink blood in memory of his murder. As Blackburn talked the class burst into debates each arguing their own side. It was funny to watch and I almost jumped in, but still being the new girl held me back. Before I knew it the bell had rung and I was on my way to the next class.

This next one was a private class. The two guards led me to an abandoned building behind the school. It was an old cottage with holly bushes surrounding it. Behind the building I could see a tall garden filled with bright greens, and reds. Already I felt myself relaxing something I hadn't done in quite some time. I stepped through the front door breathing in the rich scent of lavender, rosemary and a hint of mint. Before me stood an older woman, peacefully watering a potted plant. But it was not this that made me reel back in shock. She was a _woman,_ a wulfren women no less. I had yet to see any wulfren _teacher_, much less a women! Yet it was as I stepped closer I realized why. Power came off her in waves, not like the power of the wulfren or suckers, but something different, earthy almost. It reminded me off Grans's gift only more powerful. The women turned, welcoming me with a smile. A part of me felt like I was coming home.

"Hello you must be Dru." she said. "I'm Nausicaa Heria." I paused not knowing what to say.

"That's a strange name."

"My mother named me after Princess Nausicaa in _The Odyssey._" Though that was an unusual name it definitely didn't mean I was telling her my real name. My name was a secret I had long ago decided to take to my grave.

"Well then let's get to it. You two out." she said pointing to the two blocks of stone still trailing me. Both of them tried to put on a tough look, but Nausicaa stayed firm.

"Out!" she thundered again pointing to the door. The guards skid out the door with a backwards glance.

"Thanks." I said giving her a grateful look.

* * *

_Tell me if you have any ideas for Dru's real name. (Will be reveled in later chapters)_


	4. Falsify

_Sorry i havent wrote in so long writers block, or writers boredom take your pick. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. _

Chapter 4

"Thanks." I said giving her a grateful look.

"No problem it will be hard enough for you to focus, no need to add any extra problems." I looked at her curiously not knowing what she was talking about.

She showed me to a room in the back. Unlike the overwhelming plants and colors in the front room. Following Nausicaa's lead I sat down on the floor across from her.

"How much have you been told about svetocha?" she asked looking at me.

"Nothing." I said. She frowned.

"Well then the svetocha are somewhat similar to the _djamphir. _Both have the mixture of vampire and human blood. As _djamphir's _bloodbecome more and more diluted with human blood their power lessens and their taste for blood can almost completely disappear. In fact if any develop a taste for blood it's after their 2rd or 3th century. Yet Svetocha are the complete opposite. When a svetocha is born she is born powerful no matter how little vampire blood. Any children she has will be svetocha, and even more powerful then the mother. Seeing as how your mother was so strong, you will be even stronger. Svetocha are also different in their taste for blood, as soon as you bloom you will crave blood, any control you had can be lost. Without my training you could become nothing more than bloodlust." I shivered; I didn't want to even think about that _need_ resurfacing.

"Now like _djamphir_ and vampires the blood you drink will give you power. Yet it is unneeded on day to day bases, if you are injured or need more power, blood can help you. You are here so I can help teach you control. I will do my best to teach you how to keep your humanity when you bloom."

My humanity? Could I really slip that much? Images flashed through my mind. Graves trying to help me and only ending up dead. Bloodless bodies piling up around me till I stood atop a mountain. Could that really happen? Was I a danger to my friends?

"Dru." said Nausicaa, snapping me from my inner rant. "It will be ok." I nodded somewhat reassured.

"Now I want you to relax, try to think of nothing. It's fine to let your mind wonder but try not to let it stray too far. Breath in and out. Feel your blood pumping throughout your veins." she said.

I felt myself relaxing. I closed my eyes settling into the pattern of Nausicaa's count.

"You're going to feel yourself start to change, don't fight it. Let it out you won't hurt anyone, that's why I'm here."

I could feel my heart thumping. My pulse echoed throughout my body, in my hands legs, feet, neck, the blood was everywhere. I could smell the sour tang, the dark red wine of life, I wanted it. Then out of nowhere I lost it. It was like nothing I had ever felt. I didn't just lose control but it was like I wasn't even there. That this _animal_ took over. The animal had no thought, only instinct. Without even realizing it I lunged at Nausicaa, going straight for her throat. But before I got anywhere near her, I slammed in a dark purple shield of energy. Strand of blond hair hund in front of my eyes. But I didn't care. I blared newly grown fangs. My head hit the shield again causing me to bite my tongue. Yet the drops of blood only drove me on.

"Control it Dru. Remember you're in control, keep breathing."

I heard her heart contracting as it pumped blood throughout her body. It smelled so good, like freshly baked cookies. Strength flowed through me. Under the stress _that_ part of my mind began to open, the taste of burnt popcorn and sour orange on my tongue. Then as my head came down to hit the wall for the fifth time, it disappeared. Without thought I had her neck in my hands. I brought my fangs down to bite.

"Dru!" shouted Nausicaa. But it was useless, I was long gone. My teeth cut into her flesh and it was the richest wine, spilling over my tongue and down my throat. Then a bolt of energy hit me knocking me into the wall.

* * *

"Dru! Baby! Are you ok?"

"Graves?" I asked opening my eyes, the harsh light instantly caused them to water. I was sitting in one of those really uncomfortable hospital beds, around me stood Graves, Dib, Shanks and Nausicaa.

"I told you she'd be fine." said Nausicaa.

"Fine!" Shanks cried. "You call this fine? You knocked her unconscious."

"And if I hadn't she would have killed me. Now I only asked you here so you could bring her back if she was still unable to control herself."

"Wait a second." I said. "You said I was going to be fine, that you would be able to keep me from hurting anyone. You call this fine!" I screamed. I couldn't believe what I had done. No that's not it; I could believe how easy it had been.

"I should have been able to." She said. "Boys why don't you leave, Dru and I need to talk alone."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of them." I replied angry. She didn't look happy.

"Dru, Who was your father?" she asked. Well that wasn't what I expected.

"What?" the

"Your father who was he?" said Nausicaa. Memories flooding back us hunting, the old pick up and his constant nagging for me to clean my room. Did she know something I didn't?

"He was a Hunter." I said. There was silence.

"A Hunter huh? Well yes that could work." she said.

"What could work?" asked Dibs.

"Dru there has never been anything like you." She said.

"I don't understand."

"Svetocha are already very powerful. You come from a line of three svetocha so you will be _very_ powerful. Yet no one has ever had what you have from your father's side. I think your father must have had some of what I call "old magic", it was probably what made him a good hunter. He passed it on to you giving you even more of an advantage then what you have." Of course I had known that my father's side carried something not quiet human. After all Gran had spent a lot of the time teaching me how to use it.

"I just wonder how they're going to mix." she thought.

"What do you mean mix?"

"Well with the two different genes together they could create some sort of combination. For instance along with your svetocha powers, your other side could also grow. Or they could blend together to create something entirely different."

"Wait." Said Graves. "You're saying that Dru is not human or svetocha."

"No she is a svetocha just _different_." Nausaciaa said turning to me. "It was why you were able to break my shield."

I didn't know what to think. Of course I had already known all this. I had thrown a curse at the helicopter after all. I guess I had just thought it was my svetocha gifts. I didn't even think how the two would mix. It scared me. I mean what if I lost control. What if I was so powerful no one could stop me?


	5. Fool

_I want to thanks everyone for the reviews and hope you like the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 5

Crash! The sound of breaking glass erupted from the hall causing me to jerk out of bed.

"What do you mean she's here?" screamed a girl's voice.

I climbed out of bed and walked into the hall. Before me stood Anna, her perfect hair in place despite the hissy fit she seemed to be throwing. Next to her stood Anthony cowering like a bug about to be stepped on. As I watched Anna ripped down one of the paintings hanging on the wall and threw it to the floor. She continued shrieking at Anthony like some sort of harpy. As she did doors started opening and the students began pouring out of the dorm rooms into the halls. A small crowd formed as everyone tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

Finally Anna realized people were staring and looked around. Her eyes locked on mine and she gave me such a death glare I was surprised my skin didn't start peeling. Fire lit her eyes with an unnatural glow and her hands, normally lady like, were curled into fists. The weirdest thing was that aspect was out causing her fangs to show, whatever was wrong she was seriously not happy. She walked over, standing a little too close.

"Listen little girl I know you're new at this but when I tell you to do something you do it. Rumors are with the _traitor_ Christophe's help you were brought here. You better hope this isn't true because if it is there will be serious consequences to pay. You better hope that I find out you were dragged from that school against your will. Because if I find out that _you_ ruined my plans you will wish you had never been born." she said calmly.

Let me tell you something I don't respond well to threats. And there was no way I was taking shit from this prom queen who had nearly gotten me and my friends killed

"So you're saying you would have preferred for me to stay there as bait to the suckers. Or maybe you didn't care about that. Maybe you just wanted me dead. Is that it Anna? Are you jealous about not being the only svetocha anymore?"

As I spoke a wicked smile crossed her face, the kind I had only ever seen on serial killers on the news. It sent a chill down my spine.

"I'd be careful about what you say. I will find Christophe and he _will_ be punished for what he has done. You'd do well to stay away from him. I told you before he was one of the closest people to your mother. You never know what he could have done." Anna hissed.

Did this girl sound like a broken record or what I thought. I mean did she really think I would believe anything she told me?

"You're a smart girl so listen to me. Your mother didn't and look how she turned out." she said.

I didn't even think about it. Before I knew it I had punched Anna and her head snapped back. A collective gasp went up from all the onlookers, but I was too busy staring at the angry red mark appearing on Anna's cheek. I felt the prick of danger on the back of my tongue, something sour. But the warning was a little too late because just then she threw me into the wall.

You know I have to tell you something it hurts when you're thrown into a stone wall, svetocha blood or not. Luckily the stone was thick enough that I only smashed through a few feet and didn't go into the next room. Anna only made it halfway down the hallway before Graves stopped her. I could hear him growling despite my ears ringing and the frantic flapping of Gran's owl in my head. I climbed out of the wall and tried to stand without falling over.

Before me stood Anna and Graves locked in some kind of stalemate. Graves looked like he was about to Change into something of the more fuzzy type, while Anna simply looked really annoyed. But that didn't stop my heart from racing. I had underestimated her before; she was dangerous, if my bruises were any confirmation. My first impression of her was wrong. Anna could hold her own. Between Graves and Anna stood Anthony as he desperately tried to defuse the situation. But it was past the point of no return. All the other students, including me, waited to see what would happen.

"Get out of my way dog boy." sneered Anna.

"No." Graves said firmly. His hands shook as he tried to gain control of his other side.

"Graves it's alright." I said holding my broken ribs and limping over. He gave me a look that said it was _not_ alright.

"Right everything's fine. Tension is just running a little high." Anthony pleaded. "Lady Anna I could escort you to your home and the children can get to class."

"I'd be careful controlling these _mutts_ Anthony; you know how it is with animals they tend to bite the hand that feeds them." Anna said nastily.

I felt my anger rising even more. Who the hell was she to be talking like this? How could she get away with it? She couldn't get away with it. This wasn't high school. She wasn't some queen bee who made the rules. I clenched my hands into fists, I had to keep control. The last thing the situation needed was for me to go all nuclear.

Behind me I heard an unhappy rumble from the werwulfs. I could tell Anna heard it too by the way her back stiffened. She obviously didn't like anyone questioning her authority. She slithered up to Graves like a snake to its prey. He stood his ground. My anger was coming to a boiling point. I could feel the aspect starting to change me. I felt the prick of my fangs. I had to keep it together. Yet I knew that if she so much as touched him I would rip her to shreds. I clenched my hands. But she didn't touch him. Instead she gave him a beauty contest smile and brushed by with Anthony on her tail.

As soon as she rounded the corner the talking started. I don't know who was more shocked the students or me.

This day was getting weirder and weirder. Only one thing was clear I needed to see Christophe. Maybe he would know why Anna was acting the way she was.


	6. Deceit

_I want to thank everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

Chapter 6

I got excused from classes because of my injuries which of course gave me the perfect time to find Christophe. After a quick bath that did wonders for my ribs I packed my bag, the gun tucked safely inside. Just in case.

It was easier getting out of this school. Neither one of my bodyguards had shown up. And I didn't question a good thing. Instead of doing some James Bond moves like trying to jump out the window, I took a quick look for people and walked right out the door.

It was easy enough finding one of the school's garage, a plain red brick building hidden by a group of oak trees. A set of high fashion sports cars sat inside, which of course caused me to wonder why the school needed them. I picked out a sweet two door. My father hadn't left any gaps in my education; even if it was in the education of stealing a car when an angry ghost was chasing us. We had always returned it, just a little beat up. I had the car jump started in no time. When Christophe had dropped me off he had given me an address where I could find him. Of course he said it was only for emergency, but hey this counted right?

I knew it was stupid to leave. But I needed my questions answered, I was sick of being in the dark. I just needed to breathe without thinking about all the people who wanted me dead. And maybe deep down, something I would never say out loud, I wanted to see Christophe. Maybe I missed him, maybe.

* * *

The Schola was only about a half an hour from downtown New York. Before I knew it was getting honked at by angry drivers and blinded by flashing billboards.

The fading sun disappeared behind the horizon and darkness came. I tried to ignore the feeling of danger in the air, the tension humming in every molecule. I drove for about another hour deeper and deeper into the city's underbelly, searching for the address. The street lights which had at first shown bright, slowly dimmed as if to hide the Real World. I was thinking about giving up when a group of hard looking teenagers started eyeing my car. That's when I found. It looked like your average dump, faded paint, what was left of it, and missing bricks. I would have missed it if _viator caveo_ in Latin hadn't been written on the door, meaning travelers beware. I parked the car and did a quick warding spell. The spell would zap anyone who tried to touch it. It was one of the handiest wards I had ever learned and sure beat a car alarm. I tried to remember those times when Dad had to take me to places like this. I turned my face into stone and tried to erase any fear. The Real World could smell it.

Inside the bar reeked of smoke. Dirty glasses seemed to be the form of decoration. A group of too loud drunks tried to play pool in the corner and a baseball game flickered on TV. It looked like any other bar; a normal person would have seen it was such. But I wasn't normal. The shadows seemed too dark, as if light itself was too scared to dwell. What light there was reflected oddly, making everything seem not quite real.

I sat down on one of the stools. No one paid much attention to me. Due to Anna recently chucking me throw a wall; I probably looked like any other dirty runaway off the street.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to go out alone?' came a soft voice in my ear.

I turned around with an involuntary gasp. It was Christophe. His eyes glowing bright against his skin.

"Yes," I replied. "But I never listen." He smiled half scolding, half amused.

"Why is that?" he asked sitting down on the stool next to me. "I thought I told you to stay at the Schola."

"Something happened." I said.

"What?" Instantly wariness over took his feature. His eyes darted throughout the bar checking exits and possible threats.

"Anna came to visit and she wasn't herself." A massive understatement if I hadn't known any better I would have said she was possessed. I knew better.

"What did she do?"

"She threw me into the wall, badmouthed you and threatened Graves." I said.

"She threw you into a wall?" Christophe hissed.

"Yeah she was pretty upset about me being there." I said Christophe had been glaring at the same spot on the bar and as he turned his head to look at me it sent a chill up my spine. Sometimes I forgot just how powerful he was.

"Are you ok?" he asked grabbing my hand as if checking for injury. I flinched. I didn't mean to, honest. But my body still remembered. Remembered that night when he had torn me apart, to save me. A hurt look flashed across his face and he dropped my hand.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said absently rubbing the hand he had dropped, it felt cold.

"I'll look into Anna and see if she really did have some sort of plan to use you as bait."

"I don't know if that's it. For some reason I just can't Anna caring _that_ much about killing suckers. It's something else." I

"I'll pull some strings and let you know if I find anything. That means there is no reason for you to leave schola." He said giving me a pointed glare. I tried to look guilty but it felt too good to be out on my own.

"I'm serious Dru. You have every vampire in the world looking for you not to mention anyone who's working for them. Just a three more weeks tops and you'll bloom. Just stay safe." He begged.  
"I will. I just needed a break from everyone staring at me like I'm going to grow horns." I said.

"They think you will change things." Christophe said.

"What?'

"Svetocha are rare and powerful but few ever make a long term impact. Sure they fight vampires but there is always more being made. But some svetocha make a difference. Your mother and grandmother were one of them. They helped bring us out of the dark ages. Your mother was still working on making things better when she left the order. People probably think you will pick up where they left off." I shifted on the stool uncomfortable. What could I do to change things?

"For what its worth I think you will be great." Chris said standing up. "I have an appointment. Can you get back ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Christophe nodded and walked out.

I got up to my head in a daze. My mind was already starting to turn about ways to change things especially for the werwolfves. Maybe if I had been paying attention I would have seen them or at least have heard the flapping of wings in my ear. However as it turned out I didn't even notice till I felt the first punch.

* * *

Sorry to leave with a cliff hanger, again. I don't really care Graves vs. Christophe so I'll put it to you. Most votes wins I won't count them till after the next few chapters. I don't care how you do it reviews or private messages, your choice. But be sure of who you pick. No hurry.


	7. Exploit

_Ok so I'm telling you now not my best work. I should have added another chapter or two describing the classes and Schola more. But I got kind of bored with it so I just skipped ahead. If I have time before the next book comes out I'll go back and fill it in, sorry about that. I'll keep counting votes but I think it's pretty obvious Christophe is going to win. And as always thanks a ton for all the review, it helps._

* * *

Chapter 7

There were three of them in total. The first one grabbed my arm yanking me into the shadows. I instantly gripped his arm and twisted it causing him to let me go. I dropped into a fighter's stance, fists up and my eyes darting in the minimum light. A punch came at me but I ducked and reached under his arm to hit his kidney. He hit the ground with a yelp as the other two approached. Harsh hisses and growls filled the air as they formed a circle around me, trapping me in. My heart was pounding. I was in trouble. There was no way I could take all three of them.

With a quick sweeping kick I knocked the second one's legs out from under him. Pain exploded on my right arm as his punch hit it's mark. I turned trying to get my back to the wall. The 3rd landed a kick at my ankle causing me to stumble. That was all they needed. One shoved me back like a feather, slamming me into the wall. I was gasping with pain now; everything was so dark I couldn't see. The back of my head bounced off the brick making me dizzy. Two sets of teeth bit into my skin causing me to scream. Dimly I could feel my mother's necklace beginning to heat given me the strength it could. Using it I shoved one sucker away and tried to fend off the second. But I wasn't strong enough there were too many. Was this how I would die?

The third ripped into my wrist like some sort of leech. Desperately I tried to tap into the aspect but I couldn't, the fear was blocking it. Another vamp latched onto my shoulder. I tried to fight but my strength was fading. I couldn't even scream. The familiar tugging began; I could feel it deeper then my bones. The pain was indescribable. I collapsed onto the ground the blood lose stealing the last of my strength. Spots showed in my vision. I heard roaring in my ear, the kind you get when there is a train nearby or you're about to pass out. Was this the end? Dying to the sound of suckers draining my soul?

A growl erupted from the ally. Ash burst out of the shadows his white stripe a flaming flag. He moved too fast for me to tell what happened. All I know was that the two vamps with their teeth in me went flying into the wall. And by the time I sat up two lay dead and the third had run off.

"Thanks." I said to Ash more than grateful. He nudged the back of my leg with his nose. The meaning was clear enough I seriously needed to get back to school. I waited for the dizziness to fade and slowly made my way back to the Schola with Ash trailing me.

* * *

I got back to the Schola alright, no scary vamps popping out of corners. Ash disappeared to wherever he stayed. I parked the car and quietly crept back into the Schloa. I almost made it to my room without being caught. But Graves had noticed I was gone. He was standing outside my door. And he was mad. Mad to the point where I could smell it.

"Where were you?" Graves yelled, his voice echoing off the empty hallway.

"I'm sorry." I said holding my hands up. "I went to see Christophe."

"Why?" Graves hissed.

"To see if he knew anything about Anna's behavior." I said.

"Really? Is that the only reason why?"

"Of course." I said. "Why are you freaking out?'

"Why am I freaking out? You left the Schola to see Christophe of all people and didn't even tell me."

"What's wrong with Christophe? And I'm sorry I didn't tell you I guess I just forgot."

"Right you forgot." Graves said letting out a sigh and ignoring my question. "Look I'm sorry I was just worried that's all. You're ok right?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied unconsciously pulling my jacked closer to hide the unhealed bite marks. I didn't need another lecture especially when I knew I was wrong.

"Good Antilochos was looking for you, he wanted to start you're first lesson."

"Ok." I said leaving to go. But Graves pulled me in for a hug. The bruises caused me to yelp in pain. Confusing flickered across Grave's face, followed by suspicion. He slowly pulled up my sleeve. I tried to pull away, to stop him from seeing the truth. But he kept going revealing the ugly bite marks for all to see. Anger crossed Graves face, and a lot of hurt.

"Graves I didn't…." I started but he was already walking down the hallway. He didn't look back.

* * *

Time passed as time does. A week blended into two and I was still trapped in the Schola. Trapped with a traitor I couldn't see or feel. But I knew that with everyday he was getting closer to me.

I had come to hate my etiquette teacher, Antilochos, with his nasel voice and vulture like face. He seemed to think that the world would come to a standstill if the person at the head of the table didn't sit down first. My knowledge of etiquette was strictly limited to it being bad luck to cross knifes when setting the table. Combat class was only a little bit more fun. The teacher, Certo, had yet to give me a blade instead he seemed to be trying to kill me with exercise. My mediation was getting better to the point where I wouldn't go to the nearest throat first chance I had.

Graves had been avoiding me. I tried to it wasn't a big deal but that aching spot around my heart said differently. I didn't know what to say. Sorry was worthless. I had lied and been caught. So things remained chilly between us. Meanwhile Shanks and Dibs tried to ignore the tension.

* * *

As I said not my best work, promise it will get better.


	8. Beguile

_So as usually thanks for the reviews. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Oh and happy belated birthday to candyredlove._

* * *

Chapter 8

I was on my way to swords class when I passed Graves in the hall.

"Hey," I called shyly.

"Hi." Graves said back, his body language screaming discomfort.

"Are you still going to help me look up information on Ash tonight?" I asked.

"I can't the wurwulfes want me to help them run drills."

"Right." I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"Well, bye." He called walking away. I sighed; lately it seemed Graves was spending time everywhere I wasn't. I wished he would just get over it. What else could I say? How many more times could I apologize?

I continued my way to swords class, smiling when I saw the two malaikas Mr. Willow was holding. Over the past week the only thing he had me doing was pushups till my arms wanted to crawl off and leave me. I studied the swords. Their long curved blades built of wood were perfect for killing creatures of the night, my hand itched to hold one.

"A friend of yours dropped these beauties off," He said with a wink. "I thought we should put them to good use." I smiled wondering the history behind Willow and Christophe or at least why Willow hadn't turned Christophe in.

Willow handed me one of the swords, he was right it was a beauty. It felt _right_ in my hand. Glancing down I saw my mother and grandmother's initials craved into the hilt. Tears formed in my eyes, which Willow politely ignored. I owed Christophe big time.

"So let's see what you got." Willow said lifting the sword and hitting down.

Instinct took over. I blocked his blow and thrust left. But Willow was ready he blocked the hit and tripped me at the same time.

"You have two hands and two feet Dru. Use them!"

"Ok," I said jumping back up.

* * *

Two hours I could barely breathe let alone speak. Willow had drilled me till I was swaying where I stood. I was starting to regret complaining that no one was training me. I was just fine skipping classes and doing nothing. As long as I didn't have to feel like I was dying a very slow painful death. Yet despite all of it, I was improving. By blocks became stronger my hits more sure. We practiced till the malaika felt like an extension of my arm.

After a quick bath I was on my way to the library to look up info on Ash. So far my nightly research session wasn't paying off. Shanks had said that their used to been groups who could change the Brokens back. But I hadn't found any information on how to do it. But I wasn't giving up. There had to be some way to save him, there had to be.

The library looked like no one had used it since I had been alive. Dust covered ever corner and a permanent moldy smell stained the air. I paused as I walked in. Shanks were sitting on one of the tables a pile of books spread out before him.

"Hey," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Graves said that you were going to be searching some more and I thought I could lend a hand."

So Graves had sent someone in his place. I tried to crush the hope that had been building, that he would be the one sitting here. Still being with Shanks was better than spending the night alone or being annoyed by the other djamphir who were following me like flies. All of them seemed to think that dating Graves was "beneath my station". And they were all offering to take his place. Things being rocky between Graves and I defiantly wasn't helping. But they had yet to find where I disappeared every night. The last place they would look would be the library. I settled down next to Shanks and began reading.

"So did Christophe ever have anything to say about Anna?" Shanks asked sometime later. I carefully closed the book I had been working on; I swore it had seen the ice age.

"He didn't know but said he would tell me if he found anything. So I guess he hasn't." I said.

"I wouldn't worry about it. That's how the svetocha tend to act, present company not included." He said.

"Yeah I kind of got that when I first met her. It was like she expects everyone to jump when she snaps her fingers."

"It's just she thinks svetocha are so special." Shanks said babbling over me. "If it wasn't for the wulfen the djamphir would all be killed left and right. But do we get any thanks? No. The svetocha get all the credit and some wurwolfves are still treated like slaves."

I listened to him talk, surprised. Back at the old Schola he had seemed pretty ok with the whole situation between the wurfen and djamphir. Well maybe not ok but he had at least he accepted it.

"Are you ok?" I asked when he stopped talking. He looked at me surprised, like he had forgotten I was there.

"Yeah I'll be ok I've just been keeping in some bad news."

"What news?" I asked. He sighed as if deciding whether or not he should tell me.

"You remember that family that helped us when we had to run."

I nodded it was a memory that still stung. Everyone there had seemed so happy, a part of something, a family. I missed that.

"What happened?" I asked suddenly worried had the vamps gotten to them?

"They were attacked." He said. Oh god, I thought, those kids. They had just wanted to help!

"They're ok." Shanks said quickly seeing my expression. "But they called the local Schola asking for help and the djamphir refused."

"Damn." I said pissed.

"I just wish they could see how much the wulfen can do. They should realize that without us they are just the vampires' play things!" He cried slamming his hands down on the table, making little dents in the table.

"Wow calm down, deep breath." I said remembering my mediation.

He nodded and took a breath. While he was calming down I began to hear a murmur of voices. Motioning to Shanks I followed the voices to an air duct in the corner.

"What is it?" Shanks asked.

"Somebody talking like they don't want others to hear. I think it's Raven." I whispered recognizing the voice. We both leaned in close as the people kept speaking.

"What do you mean kidnapped?" hissed Mr. Raven

"I'm sorry sir, that's what the agent thinks. The agent saw him being forced into the lair off Elm Street." whispered a man.

"Impossible!" Raven cried. "Let me speak to this _agent_."

"He's dead sir."

"Oh." He replied. I could hear Raven pacing. "One of my oldest friends, August is not stupid. How could this happen?"

I gasped. Augie kidnapped? No! It couldn't happen. He was just missing, just missing! People go missing all the time. I put my hand to my mouth to stop the scream that was building. I had to listen. I had to tell them they were _wrong_.

"Did the agent know how August had gotten caught?" Raven asked.

"No sir." The man replied unconfident.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Well I do know that some of the Order was unhappy with his involvement with Christophe."

"Blasphemy!" cried Raven. "I pay you for facts, agent, not your uneducated thoughts."

"Sorry sir, it wasn't my place."

I couldn't listen anymore. I couldn't hear about anymore of the people I loved getting hurt. My mother, Gran, Dad, Augie, and Graves how many more till it was over? How many would be killed just because I was alive? How could I bear losing another friend? Augie was all I had left of my old life. He knew me before every vamp was trying to kill, before Dad died. He was all I had left.

I couldn't think. I ran out the library then raced through the halls, faces blurring past. I exploded into my room like a hurricane. I searched in my bag for Dad's address book. Quickly I found August's number and punched it into the phone. It went to voice mail. I didn't it again and again. He wasn't kidnapped! He wasn't! I jabbed at the numbers causing the phone to break in half. I threw the broken pieces at the wall.

All at once I was screaming and crying, angry and sad. I was howling in pain and begging for a different life. I had to move. I had to run. I had to escape reality's grip. I burst out of my window onto the grass below. Then I was racing. I dodged trees and fallen logs, I was running faster than I ever had. I had to run. When I was running I wasn't thinking. Running didn't hurt. I just had to run.

I could feel myself slipping into the Other side of my mind. Slowly I lowered the barrier I had built to keep _it_ out. I didn't want to think. I didn't want to be human. I wanted to be the hunter who thrives in the night. I didn't even notice my fangs slipping out, didn't even notice when strange smells mixed with the night, the smell of prey.

The hunt was on.


	9. Cheat

I know i know i'm always making excuses but my computer crashed. I had to rewrite this chapter three times. Trust me it was better the first time. Still here it is. Enjoy. Oh and thanks for the reveiws_._

_

* * *

_

Prey. It was like nothing else. The smell was incredible. The bloodlust rose inside me, so primal and raw. It was a force of nature. It was the tallest mountain and the strongest storm. And I didn't have the strength to fight it.

_My legs carried me silently through the woods, dodging trees and jumping over fallen logs. It seemed like my feet barely touched the ground. Like I was nothing but a ghost. I followed that delicious scent, a bush here, a branch there. I tracked them using senses that had never been so powerful. I could __**smell**__ them, their excitement. Their joy at the freedom of running under the full moon. There were many of them. But I only needed one. Just one to feed the bloodlust_**. **_**Soon. Close. Mine.**__ The wind whispered. I quickened my pace following the trail they had left behind. As I passed through the forest, foxes hid in their dens and birds stirred with frightened chirps. They knew what I was. A daughter of the dark, a hunter. The night my domain. _

_Bush by bush, tree by tree I grew closer. In the distance the prey stared to howl, singing a song to the moon. So unaware of what hunted them. Me._

_There! I saw them only a few yards away. There were seven of them sitting in a circle, still tired from their run. Which one would I take? That one! He was the strongest. I would have him. _He_ was the one I needed. I stepped out from the shadows and let the moon wash over me. The prey stepped back in surprise._

"_Dru?" asked one stepping closer to me. An inhuman growl tore from my throat, daring him to get closer. He jumped back with a yelp and I caught the smell of fear._

"_Dru?" said the strong one this time. "Are you…are you in there?"_

_I answered by baring my fangs. Causing terror to quickly spread through the small pack. I looked at the strong one, his soft smooth neck. The pulsing vein that was so close to the surface. Without a second thought I lunged. I tackled him to the ground, my hands holding his neck in place. I leaned in closer to drink just as the others grabbed me and pulled me back. I snarled at them, furious at being so close and failing. I used my rage to easily break their hold, throwing them to the ground like they were nothing. Then the strong was running. I ran after him, chasing him like an animal. Like a wolf to a rabbit. _

_The other prey quickly fell behind, unable to keep up. But I followed the strong one getting closer and closer. We raced under bridges, over rivers and through caves, me always close behind. Finally he stopped. He had come to a cliff there was no where else to go. He was trapped. _

"_Snap out of it!" He begged. My lips curled into a smile showing my fangs. I stepped closer causing him to back up even further against the ledge. "It's me Graves! You know me!" _

_A shimmer of recognition went through me causing me to falter. _Who was I? What was I doing? _No! I was a hunter and here was my prey. I just had to take it. _

"_Dru!" he screamed this time but it was too late._

_The bloodlust screamed in every vein. The hungry cried out in every molecule of my being. It would not be denied. I stepped even closer to him now, but he didn't try to run. He knew there was no escape. I held his neck in my hands. I could hear his heart pounding, his blood racing through his veins. I put my teeth to his neck inhaling that sweet blood. _

"_I love you, Dru." He whispered._

_And then I bit. He didn't even flinch. I torn into his flesh letting the blood run free. The first drops on my tongue were like nothing else. It was ice cream on a warm day. It was the richest wine and the darkest chocolate. It was a tender kiss. It was everything. It was _blood_._

_I drank in great gulps, my throat making greedy little sounds. The prey didn't fight instead he relaxed into my hands and rested his head on my shoulder. I kept drinking not even pausing. I could still hear his heart but it was starting to falter. It made strange little thumping sounds, like a one legged man trying to wail. The prey stumbled, falling on me for support and causing me to pull back in surprise. As I did I looked into his eyes. Those watery pools sucked me in like a black hole. Prey didn't have those eyes. Then he fell to the ground with a groan. Passing out from blood lose as soon as he hit the ground. _

Then I remembered.


	10. Forsake

_So I'm shooting to get to a certain spot before the next book comes out, but we'll see if I make. I kind of sped up some of the scenes so if they don't have as much detail that's why. always thanks for the reviews. P.s. giddygirly101 I tried not to leave too much suspence._

* * *

Chapter 10

Oh god Graves! Dear god! What had I done?

"Graves!" I cried shaking his shoulder but all he did was moan. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. But just wake up, just wake up!" Finally his eyes fluttered open with a confused look.

"Oh thank god!" I said. "I can't believe that I…I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!"

"Woo calm down! It's ok."

"Ok!" I shouted. "How is this ok? I just became a monster! I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't."

"I hurt you." I whispered looking away. I knew more then anyone how much a feeding hurt, how it made you want nothing more then to die. _I_ did that to him. "How can you even look at me?"

"Dru listen to me." He said, turning my chin to face him. "It didn't hurt. In fact I liked it."

"Liked it?" I cried shocked. He _liked_ having his blood sucked out. His soul torn away, his very being dragged into a deep dark hole, never to see daylight. I looked at him to see if he was lying, but the truth showed in his eyes. "It wasn't horrible?"

"Just the opposite." He said with a half smirk that told me I didn't want to know what he was thinking.

None of my teachers had said anything about the feeding being pleasant. All I could remember were Christophe's teeth on my wrist…tearing…ripping…my silent scream. I shuddered. Maybe svetocha were different? It seemed unlikely. But I had never asked them, maybe they just assumed I knew? I ran my hand through my hair I needed to ask Nausica or Raven. They would know.

"What?" I asked responding to the look in Graves' eyes.

"Your hair…it's blond" He said stunned.

I grabbed some locks and held them in front of my eyes. Sure enough it was blond, the color of wheat in the summer. I pulled my locked out from underneath my shirt and looked into my reflection. The image caused me to gasp. I looked like my mother. My eyes were my dad's, but my face and my hair, I could be her twin. Tears came to my eyes I remembered so little about her, but at least I had this. If nothing else. Well this and the svetocha blood.

I could still feel it. The Aspect living underneath my skin, waiting to be released. It was like a virus, reproducing more and more viruses, until the right moment when they would be released. I trembled. When would it be freed next? Would I have any warning?

"Hey it ok." Graves said pushing my hair out of my eyes. I looked into his eyes and my insides went all gooey. I leaned over and kissed him. He tasted like sunshine. It felt right, whatever it was. It was Graves who had been there with me from the beginning, the one who was always there. I scouted over and lay down next to him. All the guilt I had been feeling started to wash away, becoming more like a bad dream.

"So what was it like?" asked Graves. "Blooming?" My mind flashed back…running…pain…smells, so much. Fear I remembered fear but I didn't know whose it was. I hoped it wasn't Graves.

"I don't know it's all kind of blurry."

"Oh." He said. Was it me or did he sound disappointed? "Why were you out here anyway? Were you making a break for it again?"

Of course then I remembered, remembered Shanks, the library. Running, just running to escape everything. But I didn't bother telling Graves any of this; no I just told him what matters.

"August's been kidnapped." I said. "And I'm going to save him."

_No matter what I thought._

* * *

To Graves' credit he didn't waste time asking questions. Instead we immediately started heading back to the Schloa. First off we found Dibs and Shanks. After a quick explanation and some looks of fear my way, that made me guilty as hell, we hatched a plan. It was decided that Shanks and Graves would round up other wurwulfves to help. People that would keep quiet and knew the risks, that they could be killed.

Meanwhile Dibs hacked into the Schloa's cameras and shut off the ones for the armory. Which of course allowed me time to load up enough weapons to take on the White House. I grabbed a mixture of guns, throwing knifes, hand grenades and of course my two malaikas. For the wurwolfves their greatest weapons were their teeth and claws but we would have to be careful. We needed to get in and get out. The last thing we needed was for one of them to shift and do something stupid. Like eat someone.

Graves could have knocked me over with a feather when he showed up with seven other wurwolfves, all ready to help me or die trying. It was scary, the way they all looked at me for direction. I could see the power I had over them. Like I was queen and they would be loyal to the death. I tried to convince myself that that's just how they were taught, to follow a svetocha's orders no matter what. But I recognized some of them, kids I had gone to class with, studied with, ate with. I almost wished they were strangers. There was a good chance they wouldn't come back. I didn't want their lives on my conscious. But what choose did I have? If I wanted August back this was the way to do it.

* * *

Two hours later we were ready.

We made it to the garage easy enough. We all piled into a couple of vans. The other wolfs were all riled up, pushing and shoving each other. The aspect was buzzing underneath my skin, getting ready for a fight. I could feel the others' excitement, their worry and hunger for the kill, all mixed together and swirling around inside them. And when they looked at me I could feel the faintest hint of fear. I didn't want that, I didn't want them to fear me. But I needed them. I could also sense power in the room and it wasn't coming from them. Turning around I saw Raven.

"Uh…" I said. "We were just uh…testing the cars."

"Of course." He said with a smile, then his faced turned serious. "I'm not here to stop you. In fact I called Christophe, it took some convincing, but he'll meet you there."

"Shouldn't you be telling me to get back inside? So you can wrap me up me up like a piece of glass and guard me from the world." He gave me a strange smile.

"I don't think it's you who needs the guarding. I know what svetocha are capable of when forced. You can do this."

"Thanks." I said looking at him with new found respect.

"Just bring my friend back, Dru."

"I will."

* * *

_Okay maybe i lied, more to come soon, hopefully._


	11. Scam

_Hey it didn't take me a month to write the next chapter, how surprising. So yeah did anyone else realize I forgot about Ash? Not me obviously. Don't worry I won't forget about him he'll just come in later. Thanks for the reviews or should I say review, yes I'm guilt tripping you. Anyway enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 11

We started driving with the help of Dibs' new GPS, which gave us directions in the voice of Yoda. Surprisingly the car ride was a quiet one. Everyone was pretty tense and I was to busy mulling over my recent "transformation" to talk. I hadn't expected blooming to be like that, it was just so total. The Aspect didn't just become a part of me it became _me_. It loaned me power, made my senses stronger. Even now I could hear the heartbeats around me. I could _smell_ what the others were feeling. I felt unstoppable, all powerful. I didn't know if that was a good thing. I wondered if that's how Anna felt.

"It doesn't make sense." Graves said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What doesn't?" I asked.

"All these bloodsuckers working together. Normally they fight each other as much as us. So why are they working together? And why August I mean I know he's part of the Order, but why him?" I frowned, he was right a lot of this didn't make sense.

"I just have a bad feeling about this, that's all." Graves said

"You don't think it's a trap do you?" I asked

"I don't see how it could be, unless Raven's in on it."

"Or the traitor told them." Dibs said from the driver's seat.

"I guess we'll find out," I said. "because we're here."

The "mansion" resembled more of a fortress. It was nestled in a forest of trees and surrounded by a stone wall. A perfectly manicured lawn blanketed the massive space from the wall to the house. The building itself was a mixture of stone and brick. Huge stone columns and marble lions guarded the front door. The whole thing screamed wealth and power.

"Damn." said Shanks. I pretty much agreed with him.

"Dibs?" I asked turning to look at him. "You got anything?"

"I was able to get some pictures out the mansion and I got some inside looks from their security cameras. If I had to _guess_ I'd say August is in the center, past the living area." He said handing me the blueprint of the home.

"So how do we want to do this?" asked one of the other wurwolfen.

"I think we should stick together as much as possible, the last thing we want is to get separated and picked to pieces. I'm thinking we just load up and take it by force."

"Do you really think we're strong enough?" asked Shanks.

"With my help you are." said a voice behind me. I turned around with a gasp. It was Christophe. How had he sunk up on me? He froze with a look of surprise, his eyes locking with mine. They were filled with some emotion I couldn't name, as if they were caught between great pain and great love.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair." He stuttered holding his hand out in the air, as if he wanted to touch it but couldn't get the guts to do it. And I suddenly realized what he was seeing. My mother, almost her perfect imagine copied and pasted right in front of him. But I wasn't my mother.

"Yeah I bloomed." I said, trying to break the tension building between Graves and Christophe.

"Dru we should get moving, the longer we stay out here the bigger the chance they'll find us."

"You're right."

So armed with gun, knife, fang, claws and sword, our band of misfits started off.

* * *

We cleared the wall easily enough and then the front door and then the hall and then the kitchen. The more ground we covered the more uneasy I got. The place was empty, completely deserted. Why would the vampires kidnap Augie and then not bother guarding him? Something was seriously wrong. Finally I brought our group to halt.

"Ok does anyone else think it's strange that this place is a ghost town?" I asked.

"Trap?" offered Christophe. I shrugged. What the hell was going on?

All at once our group broke into nerves chatter, the tension bringing out the wurwulfen's animal side. Harsh words turned into growls. I knew I couldn't keep control forever. But they could talk all they wanted we had come to far, there was no turning back. I put a new magazine into my gun. My senses flared. Something…someone was here.

"Quiet." I hissed. "Somebody's here." I put my ear to the wall and listened closer. I could hear the sound of heavy footsteps, maybe five or six and the click-clack of…..heels?

"There are people down the hall, to the left. Follow me. Be quiet." I whispered creeping my way down the hall, my feet not making a sound. I released the leather cases of my two malaikas. I walked closer and closer, I could hear them breathing. My fangs slipped out of my gums, but I barely noticed. I turned the corner my gun ready to shoot and froze in utter surprise. It was Anna and five djamphir guards. Her hand was poised on a doorknob, as she stared back at me in shock.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I gasped, reluctantly lowering my gun. Her eyes darted around as if the answer was written on the walls.

"I'm here on Order business what are you doing here?" she asked. Besides me I heard Shanks' faint growl at her tone.

"I'm here to help my friend." I replied as politely as I could considering I wanted to rip her throat out. She let out a long dramatic sigh and answered.

"_I'm_ here to retrieve August."

"What?" cried Graves.

"I had information that pointed in this direction." Anna said defensively. Then her eyes narrowed in rage. I turned to see what she was looking as. It was Christophe, who was doing his best job at shrinking into the wall, to no avail.

"Guards!" Anna shouted. "Arrest the traitor!" Without realizing it I let out an earsplitting growl causing the guards to freeze in…terror? Of course made Anna even angrier. I bared my fangs at her, daring her to challenge me. I never did find out what would have happened that day. Instead just then Dibs' blackberry started making this really weird buzzing sound.

"Oh god!" he whimpered looking at feed of the cameras on the wall outside. "We have a big problem. Vampires everywhere and they're all heading here. I grabbed Dibs' phone and took a look. Sure enough there were bloodsuckers after bloodsuckers pouring out of the forest towards the stone wall. Ten, then twenty and more on their way. We were dead, so dead.

Anna didn't waste any time she hissed something to one her guards who pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small round orb, which glowed with a faint purple color. I could feel power on it, a lot of power. Whatever it was it was something so ancient it made me shudder.

"What _is_ that?" I whispered.

But Anna didn't answer me. She just picked the orb up and threw it to the ground, causing it to break into a million pieces. The magic inside the orb me passed through me like mist. The fog kept going till it disappeared into the wall. Yet I could still feel it. The Other side of my mind sensed it. It was a spell. The mist kept floating till it surrounded the mansion in a wide circle. It was then I realized what it was, a shield that was built to keep vampires out. It repelled any vampires, if they touched it they would die. Amazing, truly amazing.

But then I realized something else. Sure the shield stopped them for now but for how long? Even a spell that powerful wouldn't last forever, eventually it would crumble. Yet we couldn't get out; if we tried to leave the vamps would rip us to shreds. We were trapped. We were the little pig in his red brick house with the big, bad wolf knocking at our door.

Sooner or later we would have to go out or they would come in. Sooner or later we would fight. And people would die. The only question was what was better, starving to death or being murdered by bloodsuckers?

_

* * *

_

You may be wondering where Augie is, he

_**is**__ in the building. I just ran out of time to have them find him. New chapter coming soon. _


	12. Dupe

_thanks for all the reveiws, here is chapter 12..._

* * *

"What the hell have you done?" I screamed at Anna. She gave me a look that would have pealed paint.

"What would _you_ have done? Let those animals kill us? I may be powerful little svetocha, but not even I can take on that many." Anna said.

"Great! So now because of you all the nearest vampires are going to be sitting on the front lawn till the shield falls. And when it does they will come in and rip us to shreds. Wonderful job! Well at least I'll have time to write my will. That is if anyone can find it underneath the dead bodies." I shrieked.

"Dru calm down." Graves soothed putting his hand on my shoulder.

I sighed I knew I wasn't helping anything, but I had the worst feeling. I felt dark and cold, like well like…death. It was the same feeling I had when Dad didn't come home. Something very bad was going to happen, the feeling hummed throughout my body. I had thought that blooming made me safe, but I guess I was never really safe. Never.

"Now I understand that you are new at this Dru, but we are going to be out of here long before that shield fails. There's this wonderful thing called a cell phone and using this cell phone we are going to call for a helicopter" Anna said patronizing me. I glared at her, angry because she was right I had overreacted.

"Uh…that's not possible." Dibs said looking at his phone. "There is some sort of cell block. I can't get any outgoing calls through."

The pit in my stomach turned into a black hole, not good this was not good. I grabbed onto Graves hand for comfort while trying to ignore Christophe's jealous look and the flutter of owl wings in my ears.

"What are you talking about?" asked Anna pulling out a pink cell phone of all things. She jabbed a few buttons but it was obvious that Dibs was right. We weren't getting any help. And even if Raven realized what had happened who knew if he would be able to get enough muscle to help.

"So what were you saying about me being new?" I asked Anna. She looked up from her phone her eyes flashing with fear but it was quickly replaced with fury as she caught sight of Christophe.

"Guards seize him." She ordered. "He did this, he's the traitor! He set us up!"

I froze, seeing her logic. But Christophe couldn't, wouldn't….would he? Anna's guard grabbed him and shoved him to the ground; he didn't bother fighting, though he could have ripped the bodyguard to shreds.

"Anna have you gone insane do you really think I would try to have you killed much less Dru?" said Christophe.

"I don't pretend to know what goes through your twisted head _Christophe_. I didn't pretend to when you set the svetocha up, Dru's mother." Christophe's eyes sparked with fury.

"You know damn well I didn't have anything to do with her death." He shouted trying to get up, but froze again when Anna reached for her malaika strapped to her waist.

"Kill him!" ordered Anna.

"No!" cried Shanks beside me.

I felt everyone behind me tense, in disbelief or outrage I didn't know. Did they want to save him or kill him? _Someone_ had set us up, _someone_ had planned this. Who?

I looked into Christophe's pleading eyes. Had he done this? Had he really betrayed me? I desperately tried to see the truth in his eyes. I couldn't see anything, despite everything Christophe was still a stranger to me. He stared at me his eyes threatening to hypnotize me, to suck me in and never let me out. The guard pulled out his gun. But Christophe had been there for me. He had fought for me, saved me. The guard aimed the gun. And I think…I think that he might, maybe love me.

"Stop." I commanded. The guard froze not knowing what to do. Not knowing which orders to follow.

"I said kill him!" shouted Anna.

The guard started to squeeze the trigger. Only half realizing what I was doing I caught his eye, they swirled in a mixture of browns and greens. I tapped into the Other side of my mind. This wasn't anything like Gran had taught me, this was something different. I reached into the man's mind.

I ruthlessly shoved past all his barriers. His memories came to me in flashes, emotions, dreams, fears all of it washed over me at once. But that wasn't what I wanted; finally I found it, his mind. I grasped his consciousness and held on. I had control of his mind. His eyes went blank.

"Point the gun at Anna." I ordered. The gun turned. I looked at Anna; her eyes were filled with disbelief. "You will not kill Christophe, he is innocent. Do you think that the vampires will hesitate to kill him along with us? Now we are _all_ trapped in this place together so we will all work together. Because if you kill him now there is a very good chance that we will all die. Understood?" She nodded.

The guard clashed to the floor, as I lost control of him. I swayed on my feet as power I had never used before rushed out of me. Graves rushed up and let me lean on him before I collapsed.

"We need to make a plan of defense." I said drunkenly.

"The great hall would work best." said Anna. "It's open the animals wouldn't be able to pick us off in close quarters."

"Ok why don't you work on a plan with the others." I said trying to get rid of her. Anna and the rest of the group disappeared down the hall leaving Graves, Christophe and I alone. I could smell their terror. And I don't think it was from all the suckers outside.

"Dru what the hell just happened?" Graves asked.

"I don't have any idea."

"I didn't even know such a thing was possible." murmured Christophe.

"I didn't even know what I was doing, it just sort of happened." I said unaware I my hands were shaking.

"Why about vampires can't they make people forget whenever they feed on them? Or is that just the movies?" asked Graves.

"Yes," said Christophe. "some of the more powerful ones can make humans forget. It allows them to feed without killing." I wondered if Christophe could make humans forget.

"Yeah but that's a human's mind, not a djamphir's. And I didn't just make him forget. I took _complete_ control."

"I don't know what to tell you Dru. Your mother could never do anything like that. What about your father?" asked Christophe.

"No he didn't have anything. The Gift only passed onto the women in the family. And even if Gran could control someone's mind she never would have done it. She would have been horrified if she knew what I had done." I whispered. To take someone's mind, their free will. How could I have done that? But I already knew the answer I had lost some many people already, if I lost someone else I didn't know what I would do.

"As much as I would like to know what happened we don't have that kind of time. I don't think that the shield is going to last more then a day. We need to come up with some kind of plan. And finding Augie would be a good idea." I said suddenly remembering the reason I was in this mess.

"I'll go look into some rooms and see if I can find anything." said Graves. I started to follow him but Christophe stopped me.

"You shouldn't have done that." Christophe said.

"Done what?"

"Saved me, Anna won't easily forget it."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"Don't underestimate her, _moj ptaszku_." He whispered.

"I won't." I said. Sudden there seemed to be less space between us, as if gravity itself pulled us together. I shouldn't be doing this I thought. Christophe moved even closer his warm breath tickling my check. He moved even closer. I was trapped in those blue eyes unable to move.

"Hey guys I found him." yelled Graves, causing me to jump back in guilt. I turned and ran out of the room towards Graves. He was in one of the rooms a few doors down. I pushed opened the door and gasped. Inside was Augie and he was not looking well. He was tied to a wooden chair. A single light blub hung over the chair making shadows play over his face. His hair was past his chin and a beard was quickly catching up. But it wasn't this that made he shudder it was the bloody bite marks that covered every visible skin.

"Jesus Christ." I said in horror. Graves was knelt beside him trying to untie the knots I bent down to help him. "Augie can you hear me?" All the response I got was a faint groan.

"He's lost too much blood, he can't move. Luckily I thought to bring some." Christophe said pulling out three bags of blood from his backpack. I frowned I had always thought of August as human it was hard to remember he had an animal side.

"Dru you probably don't want to see this." said Graves as he slipped the ropes off Augie. He was right I didn't need to see this. I walked out of the room before he started feeding.

I would kill whoever did this to him.


	13. Ensnare

"I don't have any idea."

"I didn't even know such a thing was possible." murmured Christophe.

"I didn't even know what I was doing, it just sort of happened." I said unaware I my hands were shaking.

"Why about vampires can't they make people forget whenever they feed on them? Or is that just the movies?" asked Graves.

"Yes," said Christophe. "some of the more powerful ones can make humans forget. It allows them to feed without killing." I wondered if Christophe could make humans forget.

"Yeah but that's a human's mind, not a djamphir's. And I didn't just make him forget. I took _complete_ control."

"I don't know what to tell you Dru. Your mother could never do anything like that. What about your father?" asked Christophe.

"No he didn't have anything. The Gift only passed onto the women in the family. And even if Gran could control someone's mind she never would have done it. She would have been horrified if she knew what I had done." I whispered.

To take someone's mind, their free will. How could I have done that? But I already knew the answer I had lost some many people already, if I lost someone else I didn't know what I would do.

"As much as I would like to know what happened we don't have that kind of time. I don't think that the shield is going to last more then a day. We need to come up with some kind of plan. And finding Augie would be a good idea." I said suddenly remembering the reason I was in this mess.

"I'll go look into some rooms and see if I can find anything." said Graves. I started to follow him but Christophe stopped me.

"You shouldn't have done that." Christophe said.

"Done what?"

"Saved me, Anna won't easily forget it."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"Don't underestimate her, _moj ptaszku_." He whispered.

"I won't." I said. Sudden there seemed to be less space between us, as if gravity itself pulled us together. I shouldn't be doing this I thought. Christophe moved even closer his warm breath tickling my check. He moved even closer. I was trapped in those blue eyes unable to move.

"Hey guys I found him." yelled Graves, causing me to jump back in guilt. I turned and ran out of the room towards Graves. He was in one of the rooms a few doors down. I pushed opened the door and gasped. Inside was Augie and he was not looking well. He was tied to a wooden chair. A single light blub hung over the chair making shadows play over his face. His hair was past his chin and a beard was quickly catching up. But it wasn't this that made he shudder it was the bite marks that covered every visible skin.

"Jesus Christ." I said in horror. Graves was knelt beside him trying to untie the knots I bent down to help him. "Augie can you hear me?" All the response I got was a faint groan.

"He's lost too much blood, he can't move. Luckily I thought to bring some." Christophe said pulling out three bags of blood from his backpack. I frowned I had always thought of August as human it was hard to remember he had an animal side.  
"Dru you probably don't want to see this." said Graves as he slipped the ropes off Augie. He was right I didn't need to see this. I walked out of the room before he started feeding.

I would kill whoever did this to him.

The others were camped out in the great hall. Anna and her team in the corner while the other werwulfen stared out through the window. As I walked in everyone's pulse kicked up a notch. Dibs stared at his phone and Shanks looked everywhere but at me. If this continued I would scary everyone I cared about away. I couldn't blame them though. If someone had the power to take away my free will I'd be halfway to Canada. But they'd have to believe I would never do that to them right? Right?

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Anna was right." Shanks said defensively. "This is the best place for an attack. They'll most likely come in through the windows. So we found some propane tanks and our setting them up. That should knock out the first wave. But the rest…it looks like we'll have to fight hand to hand."

I looked away we both knew what hand to hand would be, a massacre. They were too many vamps we couldn't kill them all. Anna could kill a good amount. But I wasn't trained. Suddenly the odds didn't look good.

"It's not as bad as it was." Dibs said seeing my face. "Here look." I picked up his blackberry and looked at the screen. Burry images mixed together in a mob.

"Their fighting each other."' I said surprised

"Yeah and the ones who aren't are busy throwing themselves against the shield, which kills them on contact." The smartest bulb suckers were not. "We have a chance." said Dibs.

Yeah but a chance to do what? How many of us would live? Two? Three? Even one man dying seemed like to much. Why did I do this? I put everyone I cared about in danger and it didn't look like they'd be seeing spring. Oddly enough it was what Raven said that rang in my ear, that if forced a svetocha would do what she had to. What I had to…. Yes he was right I would do what I had to. To protect the ones I loved.

"Something doesn't make sense." said Dru. "I think that Graves was right in order to kidnap August they would have had to work together. These suckers aren't working together."

"So what are you suggesting?" I asked. "That there is two _different_ group of suckers which both know where we are? That one kidnapped Augie and the other is trying to kill us? That's insane."

"No it's not." said Augie. I turned around he looked completely different. All the bite marks were gone, his hair was still long but the sickly color to his skin was gone. Unlike Graves who looked like he was about to see his lunch again. It made me glad I had left. "These are not the same vampires who took me."

Suddenly things got a lot more complicated.

* * *

_Short chapter not a whole lot happens but i promise new stuff next, even though some of you may hate me for it. Do i have you guessing yet? PS thanks for the reviews_


	14. Backstab

_It's a race to the finish who will win? Counting down the hours will i finish? Wish me luck!_

* * *

Suddenly things got a lot more complicated.

"Did they say anything or do anything that might give us some clue to who the traitor is?" I asked.

"No they didn't talk much." Augie said.

The rest of the group started running theories and making guesses. I glanced over at Anna's group. They were huddled in the corner talking in hushed tones giving off the air of not wanting to be heard. My gut was saying something was off; maybe I just wasn't looking close enough. Or smelling close enough. Following my nose I turned to look at Shanks and little drops of horror went down my back.

"Shanks why do you smell like a rabbit in a dog house?" I asked. Shanks' eyes froze, growing huge. The fear I had been smelling, turned to terror. What was wrong?

"I'm sorry Dru." He whispered. "It was never supposed to be like this."

"What did you do?" growled Christophe. The other wurwulfen started taking interest and walking over.

"I just wanted Anna to pay, that was all. But the only way to stop her was to kill her. Do you knows what she does?" he screamed. "She treats our kind like slaves. Do you remember those werwulfen that we stayed with after the Burner? She said burned their house down for helping you! I couldn't let her get away with that. I just couldn't…."

"Shanks what did you do?" But I didn't really want to know. I didn't want this to be happening. I wanted time to freeze, but it didn't.

"When she came to see you last week I slipped a tracker into her bag." He said aware that everyone was looking at him. "I left the information where the suckers would find it." No please no!

Anna's knife was at his throat before I could blink. Everyone froze, no one moved to stop her. Yet despite everything Shanks had done, putting us in mortal danger and all, I couldn't just let him die.

"Anna don't!" I said.

"You dare deny me yet another traitor!" She screamed, her eyes showing white.

"I want him dead as much as you do." I lied. "But in case you haven't looked outside we need every body if you want to walk out of here still breathing." She knew what I was saying was right. But her shaking hand said she still wanted him dead.

"_He_ will not walk out of here alive. And after this is over you and I will have a talk."

She hissed stalking away to one of the back bedrooms. I looked at Shanks he was shaking, fear coming out of every pour. I wish I could hate him for what he'd done. But could I really blame him? If someone hurt the people I cared about I would seek revenge. If anything I was disappointed that he hadn't told me. I could have found a way for Anna to be punished that didn't evolve a funeral. Or all of us trapped in mansion with a bunch of vampires outside. But I couldn't really blame him. He hadn't meant for any of us to get hurt, but fate had different plan. I didn't really want Anna dead but I could understand where he was coming from. Suddenly I was so exhausted I could barely stand. I turned my back to Shanks and looked at Graves.

"I have got to get some sleep can you handle this?" I asked waving my hand at Shanks.

"Yeah." said Graves his eyes angry. "I'll watch him." I wanted to tell him it wasn't Shanks' fault that we were here, but it was obvious it would have fallen on deaf ears.

"I'll make sure Anna doesn't touch him." Said Christophe from behind me.

I walked out of the room ignoring the smell of rage and fear. I found a tacky looking backroom. I fell down on the itchy bedspread. My hand went to my mother's necklace, warm against my throat.

"Mom, I don't know how I'm going to do this, I need your help. Mom? I need you." I sobbed to the empty room. "Who did this? Who took you from me! I need you!"

I was still calling for her when I fell asleep, when the necklace began to pulse and when I started remembering.

"_Dru, I need you to wake up." She says shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and blink at her sleepily. I give her a huge yawn and stretch my arms. She picks me up and starts to walk down the hall. I snuggle into her arms still half asleep. _

"_I love you Dru." She murmurs in my ear. "I will always love you." I am starting to worry now. I don't understand what's going on but I know mommy's scared and that makes me scared. She reaches down and pulls up a trap door in the floor. I didn't know it was there. She puts me in it and I get a look at her eyes, their wide and frantic._

* * *

"_Dru I need you to stay here until daddy gets home. Can you do that baby?"_

_She doesn't wait for my answer she covers me with a blanket. Then she gives me a finally smile as a tear slips down her cheek. The door closes and it dark now except for the little strip of light through the crack. In the distance I can hear a blood chilling laugh and then there's an ear-splitting scream. I know its Mommy's but I can't get out! I bang my little fists on the door but it doesn't open! I can't help her. She scared and I can't help her. _

_I didn't know how much time passed but the next thing I remember is Daddy opening the door. His face is white and tears are running down his face. He doesn't say anything. He picks me up, squeezing me too tight. He is carrying me out of the house towards somewhere safe. Tears run down my face to match his, I know something's wrong. I know something very bad has happened. Right before the back door slams shut I catch a smell, a scent that didn't belong. _

I knew who the traitor was. I knew who was responsible for my mother's death.

**And they would pay.**


	15. Hoodwink

The truth was as clear as day. I had always known. The memories I had buried were digging themselves out. The skeletons were coming out of the closet for everyone to see. I ran down the hall so fast I blurred. I burst into the Great Hall where everyone was camped out.

"Anna!" I called across the room. All eyes turned like a puppet master pulling strings. "I just have one question how pissed are you that you didn't find me hiding when you had my mother killed?"

Time slowed, and then seemed to crawl into a stop all together. Faces froze in expressions of shock and disbelief from Christophe to Shanks tied to a chair.

"Dru don't be silly." said August. "Why would Anna kill your mother?"

"Power." I said.

"What?" asked Graves.

"Yes really Dru this is absurd. I think the stress has gone to your head." Anna said. I locked eyes with her and knew that she didn't believe that anymore then I did. There was only one thing I could do, tell the truth.

"Christophe not so long ago you told me that my mother was working on giving more to wurwulfen. So I was wondering say Anna didn't like that. Maybe she wanted more credit for herself. Maybe my mother was in the way. You got her to leave the Order easy enough. You simply had to remind her of her obligation to have children." I said bitterly. "The world needs svetocha and she wouldn't live forever. And she couldn't have a child while going out every night to kill suckers. So she settled down with a nice guy."

The truth was there, had always been. My mother had left for me, to have me. She had left Christophe, her home, the Order, everything…for me.

"You're plan worked for a while. But the Order wanted to ask her to come back. They didn't like your _methods_. You couldn't let that happen." I remembered that night the screams, the pain.

"So you contacted Sergej. You gave him the hidden location of my mother. And he…he killed." I stopped surprised to find tears running down my face."

"But you made a mistake. You had to make sure it was over. You came to the house to make sure she was dead. I remember your perfume, sweet and spicy all at the same time."

I looked at Anna. My mother's executor, her self-appointed judge, her killer. She wore an expression of annoys, like I had simply told it was going to rain. 

"Bravo, bravo." She mocked causing my hands to clench into fists. "The puzzles solved! Great job! Yes I told Sergej where your mother was. Then I covered my tracks when Christophe came sniffing. I sent an assassin team after him when he became a problem. And I told the vampires which Schloa you were at. But little svetocha if you think I care if your mother one upped me on kill records, you're wrong. The Order could have been great. But your mother kept trying to change it. I got to wondering why fight the vampires? They were always more and more appearing like flies. It was pointless."

"They kill people." I cried.

"Humans," She sneered. "as stupid as animals. I got rid of your mother and began to change the Order to more of a _productive_ organization. I had to go slow at first. It had to seem random, bad luck. Order members who just weren't careful enough. Vampires showing up at the right place at the right time.

"My enemies began "disappearing". Meanwhile more and more people began to see my logic, that we could use the vampires, make them work for us, a few humans was a small price to pay."

"You had Augie kidnapped." I said the truth dawning on me. "The vampires were working for you."

"Right again." Anna said "You really should do this for a living. August had to go away, he was one of the few left of your mother's supporters."

It was then I realized the lack of noise. Where were the side comments from everyone? The shouts of denial or rage? I looked around and everyone was frozen in their spot, not moving barely breathing. I could taste the faint tang of magic in the air. What the hell was going on?

"Oh didn't your teachers tell you about this?" asked Anna. "You see when two svetocha come to a _disagreement_ no one can stop them till they work it out. You see only one svetocha can rule at a time, it's old magic, unbreakable. Didn't anyone tell you? Maybe at one time I needed to make your mother disappear. But now if I kill you no one can do anything. After all they wouldn't hurt their last svetocha."

I looked around in horror at all the frozen statues. At all the people who would watch me die. Graves' skin rippled as if caught half in-between the change. Christophe was fighting so hard sweet was pouring off of him. Slowly Anna drew out her two malaikas and pointed the deadly blades at me. They looked exactly like mine except for the brown stain at the tip, the stain of dried blood.

She struck so fast I hardly saw it. Her blade whizzed by my ear, barely missing my throat. I dodged left, at the same time pulling out my two malaikas. One pointed behind, one in front I faced Anna. She swung the two knifes at the same time, trying to cut off my head. I ducked and used my malaika to knock her feet out from underneath her. The malaika in her left hand went flying as she fell. But she didn't miss a beat. She rolled and jumped back to her feet in the same motion.

We danced, she struck, I blocked, repeat. We were evenly matched but she had years to build up her muscles, while this was all new to me. I didn't have the training. She hit so fast and hard that my blocks weren't keeping up. She swung left and sliced my arm. I hissed in pain and tripped backwards. I landed on my arm with a sickening crack. I didn't need the pain to tell me it was broken. Anna raised the sword over my head. My necklace pulsed, owl wings fluttered in my ears. Before I realized it I lifted my broken arm and grabbed malaika, throwing it across the room. She was defenseless now. I stood up on shaky feet.

"I was five when I heard my mother's scream before Sergej killed her. I was ten when my Gran died beside me; she had drained herself using all of her Gift to make sure I wasn't found. I was sixteen when my father tried to kill me. I felt six when I pulled the gun that killed him." I said raising my malaika to her heart. "Without you this never would have happened and you will pay for it."

I looked into her eyes. I could smell her terror, hear her heart pounding. _She_ was responsible for the suffering and pain of too many people. _She_ was a killer, a monster. I slid the blade into her, nicking her heart.

"This is for my mother." I whispered in her ear. She crashed to the ground, the light quickly fading from her eyes.

The magic lost its hold on everyone. I turned to see Graves' comforting hand on my shoulder. Christophe knelt beside Anna's body a look of peace on his face. He locked his eyes with mine and bowed. I turned to look around the room and everyone around me was on their knees. Like I was…their ruler…their leader.

I was their svetocha.

_I hope you aren't too confused everyone. I did my best to make it able to follow. The book is out, but my story isn't over yet. After all who gets the girl, Graves or Christophe? What happenes to Shanks? And then there's that sticky problem of all the suckers outside. More to come. Hoped you like it, hint reveiw, review reveiw. _


	16. Entice

I had killed her. I had killed someone. Not a poltergeist or a banshee or even a sucker. But a person, a person just like me. She was most likely the _only_ person in the world like me and she was dead. Kicked the bucket. Six feet under. Pushing up daisies. Taking a dirt nap.

Just. Plain. Dead.

I honestly couldn't tell you what I was feeling. Not anger or fear or horror. I just didn't feeling anything, but I wasn't numb. I was simple not there. Like it was all just a really bad, really realistic dream. And at any moment Graves is going to be shaking me awake. But deep down I knew that wasn't happening.

I watched as they picked up Anna's body and moved it to the back room. A sick part of me feels satisfied, that the women who hurt me and my family is gone.

"Are you happy now?" I ask Shanks, still tied to a chair. He gives me a look his eyes fearful from what he's just witnessed. It hit me, how much of a child he was, how little he had seen of the Real World.

Just then Dibs' phone starts buzzing like mad and making weird beeping noises, that sounded like a crying baby.

"What's that?" I ask as Dibs reaches over to pick up it. But I wished I hadn't asked.

"The shield has fallen." said Dibs. "All the vampires are on their way."

My mind went into panic mode. We weren't ready! We hadn't had time to prepare! But with Anna dead I was in command, and they needed me. They needed someone to give them orders, to give them sense when the chaos hit. So that's what I did.

"Are the propane tanks set up?" I asked. Graves nodded. "Ok, shoot them on my command. Everyone else grab a weapon, nothing fancy. Form a circle we can keep the suckers against the walls and use their limited movement to our advantage."

There was a clatter of noise as everyone jumped to my command. Meanwhile I tried not to look shocked that they listened to me. Everyone quickly formed a large circle with me in the middle. Graves was on my left and Christophe on my right. Someone untied Shanks as I saw him stumbling to find a spot. A surge of emotions filled the room. Around me I could hear it as the wurwulfves began to change, fur covering their skin and teeth becoming fangs.

I faced the big bay windows and looked out. It was a full moon, the light casting an eerie glow on the yard. Shadows almost seemed to dance on the yard, like midnight nymphs coming alive. Yet the night was strangely quiet, not a leaf moved or an owl hooted. It was as if every animal was holding their breath waiting for the cat to pounce. For the mouse to squeal.

Then the faint movements in the trees and they appeared. I watched the suckers, as they half limped; half ran across the freshly mowed lawn. More and more pouring out of the trees like an unending tide. They hit the window at a charge, breaking it into a million of pieces. Pieces of glass scattered across the floor making a soft chiming noise.

"Now!" I screamed.

A chorus of gunshots sounded as bullets hit the propane tanks. An unearthly boom sounded as the suckers went up in flames. Shrieks echoed in the hall as they were burned alive. I covered my ears with my hands but the cries reached deeper and deeper, all the way to my soul. They screamed for my death, my destruction, my unmaking.

More suckers quickly over took the ashes of their comrades. They fell on the first wurwulfen with a rage and cruelty that scared me like nothing else. It was pure animal, pure predator. They had only a single purpose for their being. Vampires jumped in threw the window, gaining ground in the life and death battle.

I reached for the Aspect and felt my fangs slid out of my gums, cutting my tongue. Sweet drops of blood slipped down my throat causing me to shudder in want. Then they hit us.

I couldn't tell you how long we fought them. It felt like hours but it was more likely a few minutes. I hit and blocked and parried. I moved so fast the blood I spilled didn't even have a chance to touch me. I was nothing more then a blur. I darted around the room like some deranged squirrel, instinct taking me over completely. For the first time in my life I understood what I was made for. In their deaths I found my purpose.

Slowly their overwhelming numbers lessoned. We had a fighting chance! With renewed hope I drove my blade into the heart of a nearby sucker. We could win! We could live! Automatically I searched for Graves. He was fighting a blond haired vamp. But it wasn't him he needed to worry about. It was the female who was sneaking up behind him. It was the female I watched in frozen horror as she picked up a knife that had fallen to the ground and stabbed it threw Graves' stomach.

A silent scream built in my throat but I was paralyzed, too terrified to move. I watched in sickening horror as Graves fell; his body hit the ground with an audible, sickening thud. Then suddenly I was there, kneeling at his side. Desperately I clutched at his chest, as if I could hold him together. Around me the sounds of battle seized as the last of the suckers fell to ashes. But I couldn't hear it. All I could hear was me sobbing Graves name to his silent body.

"Dru" came a soft voice behind me. It was Dibs, yet it didn't look like him. His shoulders were slumped, defeated. And his eyes…his eyes they looked like Dad when he pulled me out of the hole in the floor. His eyes carried death.

"No!" I yelled. "He's wurwulfen! He'll heal!"

"No wurwulfen can heal from this much silver poisoning." Dibs said. I looked at Graves, for the first time seeing the faint grey oozing from his wound. "Once his body gets over the shock he'll come around. Slowly the poison will spread throughout his bloodstream. Eventually it will damage enough of his organs and he'll…he'll die."

I stared at Graves in blind horror. Remembering that innocent boy I had met so long ago. The boy who attended school day after day so he could have a future. A future that had been stolen because of me.

As if hearing my thoughts Graves stirred with a whimper, then a yelp. Finally he opened his eyes and looked into mine. His eyes said it all, he knew he was dying. In that moment I saw our future. I saw a hundred battles. I saw laughter and tears. I saw a quite house in the mountains with a beautiful baby girl in my arms. I saw grey hair and wrinkles, years passing with as together. Then just like that it was gone. As if it had never even existed at all.

A single tear ran down Graves cheek as he too saw what we had lost. I turned my head to the sound of footsteps. It was Shanks, agony burning in his eyes ass he saw the cause of his actions.

"I never meant…" He whispered. "I know I don't deserve it but I'm asking for your forgiveness." Graves stared at him for a long time before nodding.

"You have it." This wasn't happening.

"Christophe," Graves called as everyone started to leave the room. "Protect her, protect her no matter what."

"I will." He said the promise burning in his eyes, his soul.

I stared at Graves shit, watching as my tears formed a little puddle.

"Dru," Graves whispered. But I couldn't look at him; if I looked at him it all become real. Graves silently lifted my chin to face him. The pain, my god…the pain! I couldn't lose him! I couldn't bear it! "Promise me you'll be careful. Promise me you won't let them get you."

"Never." I said.

"I love you Dru." I looked up at him in surprise.

"I love you too." I said, tears creating little rivers down my face.

"Never forget Dru; never forget that I love you."

My only answer was to lean down and kiss him.

I liked to say he died quickly. That his death was like those heroic movies when the hero passes away in his true loves' arms, telling her he loves her. But his death wasn't like that. The wound was deep and the more his body tried to heal the more poison sunk in to his blood stream, until eventually his own body was killing him. But I held him. I held when he cried and sobbed. I held him when he screamed my name in agony. He was in my arms when his heart stopped beating, when his last breathe left his lungs, when his body went cold. His eyes went dim.

I couldn't say how long I sat there it could have been days or hours. The others tried to take the body, but I couldn't let them. I just sat there on the cold, hard floor, begging whatever higher there was to take me to. Because I couldn't bear to live without him.


	17. THE END IS NEVER THE END

"You have failed me." Hissed Sergej. Before him cowered the last Broken, fresh scars bleeding from his body. "But maybe you have forgotten why you serve me." As he spoke Sergej the Broken was broken no longer, instead in his place stood a young handsome man.

"I can give you what you want most." Sergej whispered. "All you have to do is bring me Dru Anderson's head."

So I am going to be stopping for now. I don't know if I will keep going or start another story. But I hope you liked the story and thanks to all those people who wrote a review.


End file.
